pokemonedeniafandomcom-20200215-history
Lucas
Lucas (Japanese: コウキ Kōki) is one of the protagonist of Pokémon Journey and Answer. His female counterpart is Dawn. Story Lucas lives in Twinleaf Town with his mother and dreams big, so he and his best friend (and soon-to-be rival) have high hopes of catching the legendary Pokémon of their nearby Lake. After meeting Professor Rowan and his assistant Dawn, they are attacked by wild Pokémon and, as a last resort, use the Pokémon in the briefcase the Professor has forgotten. After bringing the Pokémon back Lucas receives the Pokémon he used as well as a Pokédex and goes on to gather the eight badges of Sinnoh, defeat Team Galactic and conquer the Pokémon League all before taking on the Battle Frontier. Lucas is given the biggest task, much larger than previous heroes. He has to stop Team Galactic from trying to use either Dialga or Palkia to destroy the entire universe in order to create a new one. In the events of Platinum, Team Galactic attempts to use both plus Giratina. In Journey and Answer Unlike his adventure counterparts, in this series Lucas are more serious and smarter. He's a very good cook and make Poffins. His journey are based on his game counterpat's journey. Even so, he is a good battler and his Pokemon really like his cook rather than Pokemon food. His most delicious cook are Berry Custard Tart and Berry Soup. He asked by Prof. Rown to help his research by completing the Pokedex with his best friend, Barry and Prof. Rowan's assitance, Dawn. One by one the gym leader are defeated by Lucas and Barry. While Dawn join the contest. During their journey, They met a mysterious gang called Team Galatic. They trying to use Dialga , Palkia and also Girantinato destroy the entire universe in order to create the new one. And also, Barry started to have a crush w/ Dawn, but Dawn fell in love w/ Lucas. After, the defeated the Team Galactic with the help of Cynthia and Three Legenday Lake Pokemon, and Lucas conquered the Pokemon League, Barry got a three invitation ticket for Battle Frontier. He give two of the to Lucas and Dawn. Lucas and Barry defeated the frontier brains and Lucas got a villa from Steven in Rest Area. Dawn are allowed to go into Ribbon Sydicate and Barry defeated his father in Battle Tower after Lucas do. After he catch Heatran from Stark Mountain event,Cresselia from Fullmoon Island event, Shaymin w/ the help of Marley and Oak's letter, Arceus with Azure Flute at Sky Pillar, and three Legendary Lake Pokemon, she stays int Survival Area challenging the gym leader everyday at Butch's Bar in order to train his Pokemon. In Final Battle Lucas joined the final battle along w/ Barry and Dawn. He were placed charge of the defence of the castle's secret passages by Blade. He has a fiece duel with Cyrus from Team Galactic. Barry tried to help but eventually killed by Cyrus's Weaville's Slash. To avenge his friend's deathy, he thrown an ice pillar and instantly kill Cyrus. He then later seeing defeating the evil grunts with Dawn and Ethan. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Pokemon This Pokemon is his main team, not include his Pokemon at PC! Main Team His Pokemon's name use the suffix ''-maru'' which is the suffix that often use for ship or Samurai or Japenese general. It can means something precious. * Goromaru/Torterra♂ Lucas got his Torterra since it was Turtwig at Route 201 with his friend Barry who got Chimchar instead.It evolved then. Goromaru is the first Pokemon that join Lucas party. Torterra is considered to be the strongest in Lucas's party and the Pokemon who had the closest relation w/ Lucas. It often shown outside of the Pokeball. He likes eat anything but his favourite food is Berry Soup w/ Nanab Berry. It has Serious nature. *Manjumaru/Pachirisu♂ Manjumaru is the first Pokemon that Lucas caught. Despite it's sweet and pleasant face, Pachirisu's personality is very peaceful and quite yet mature. When it comes to fight, he is very adamant even though he often lost and considered to be the weakest in the party as it mention by Team Galactic. However, Lucas still believe in his Pachirisu and he keep train it until it become stronger. He likes bitter food like coffee or hondew berry but really dislike sweets. Gentle is his nature. *Tamagomaru/Togekiss♂ Lucas got Tamagomaru since it was an egg. Cynthia gave it to him at Eterna city and then hatched at route 208 into Togepi. With the help of his love to Lucas and the Shoote Bell that Lucas get from Cheryl, it evolved into togetic and then Togekiss with the help of Shiny Stone that Lucas found in the marsh near Pastoria. Togekiss often used by Lucas for transportion while he never meant for fight. Togekiss and Lumineon are the only Lucas's Pokemon who learn HM permanently. Tamagomaru really like gambling but very Impish. However, he still fair in Pokemon battle. When Lucas brought him to Veilstone Game Center, Togekiss cheated 10 people and win. Make him blacklisted among the gambler. His favourite food is Avgonomelno. Tamagomaru win the Hyper Cute Contest at Hearthome city. *Kageromaru/Gallade♂ When Lucas caught Ralts whom he named Kageroumaru, he tought that Ralts is not good at fighting because it often lost. However, after several training, Ralts begin to become stronger and stronger everyday. Until he evolved into Kirlia. Because Lucas overtraining him, he almost evolved into Gardevoir but Lucas hold it until he give Kageromaru his Dawn Stone and evolved it into Gallade. Even Kageromaru is the second strongest party after Goromaru, he is a loner and seldom to interract with others. Hadoumaru is his fans and pretended Kageromaru as his teacher because his fighting ability. As you can see, his has Lonely nature. At the Battle Frontier arc, Kageromaru left his position to Hadoumaru because he want to live alone for awhile and he said the Lucario that he is strong enough and didn't need his training anymore, but not after the fierce battle between them. After that, he beg Lucas for his request and said goodbye to his friends. He never seen again until the Final Battle at Edenia arc. He has strong will and like Tamato Yum Soup. *Taromaru/Lumineon♂ He is the fifth Pokemon to be "fish" by Lucas. When Lucas visited the Fuego Ironworks at Route 205 at night, he saw a gliterring lights moving underwater at the river. When he approach try to fish some, Lucas was surprised that it was a Finneon. He captured it but Finneon who really Bold are strongly defiant againts Lucas. He hardly train him and try to understand him. But still, Finneon didn't want to obey him or even understand him until one day, several Tentacruel attacked both of them on the waterfall near mountain coronet. Lucas try to protect Finneon who still couldn't fight and Lucas and the other Pokemons are badly Injured and Lucas had severe bleeding. The bold Taromaru embolden himself and evolve into Lumineon and defeated the Tentacruel and quicky brought Lucas and the others to Pokemon center near the river. Lumineon are caught at 16 Apr 2009.His fave food is Fish and Chips. *Honnomaru/Magmortar♂ Magmortar is the last Pokemon that Lucas cauht in front of Fuego Ironworks when he still Magmar. After he caught it, Lucas immediately give his Magmarizer to improved Magmar's fire move. Magmar are capable of taking hits and has a high defense but he has strange attitude such touching his fire on his head, yawning with tongue sticking out, can perform Indian dancing even if he have not been told. He likes Barbeque but his fave food is Cinnabar Volcano Burger . He has Quirky nature. Skill As one of the Pokedex Holders, Lucas is a great figter. He is the second strongest after Touya. He participated many Pokemon activities such Battle Frontiers, Challenge Gym, Pokemon Contest, and the beat the Sinnoh League. But, he did better in fight than contest however, he is a great Poffin maker. The leader of Pokemon Fan's club state that the Poffin that Lucas made are out of ordinary even his not a good coordinator. Actually, this is due to his cooking skills. He often give his "Great" Poffins to help Dawn in her Pokemon Contest. Lucas didn't want to spoil his Pokemon because it make his Pokemon weak so he act decisively when in battle or training. But outside of that, he is very kind to his Pokemon. He cook for them instead giving them a Pokemon food and his Pokemon really likes it. He treat them like his own family. In Final Battle arc, he served as cook for everyonebut he also join in battlefield. He use Wing Chun and Ice Magic in fight. Trivia *All Lucas Pokemon are male *His Birthstone are Diamond *His Pokemon prefer his cook than Pokemon food *Lucas is one of the few survivor who survive the battle *While Barry is hyperactive and rash nature and careless, Lucas are rather careful and calm. *His birthstone are Diamond which refer to his name. *His zodiac is Aries.﻿ Category:Character